In most of the existing laboratories, chemicals are usually stored in a chemical cabinet and freely accessible by any person in the labs who needs to use the chemicals. When the chemicals are no longer needed, the user simply puts the chemicals back in the chemical cabinet. However, no record will be made when any of the chemicals is running out and results in the embarrassing condition that the chemical is not available when some other user needs it.
Further, the chemicals in the labs are subject to the wet and accordingly deterioration due to natural or environmental factors. Public hazards might occur in the labs when some deteriorated chemicals are negligently used. Moreover, for some chemicals that might be hazardous to the environment or might be used to achieve illegal purposes, such as narcotics, it is prohibited to carry these chemicals out of the labs without authorization, and the use of such chemicals is under control of related governmental agencies. Each time such controlled chemicals are used and the used quantities thereof must be recorded and reported to relevant units in charge. A lot of complicated problems would occur when a user uses an excessive quantity of any of such controlled chemicals.